


Aces to heart

by IreneDivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet is a nonbinary asexual, whereas Seerah is a cisgender asexual. Come watch them fall in ace love. " which will not end in them magically finding each other hot and having sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces to heart

Scarlet has spent the majority of their life not understanding what the fuck anyone was talking about. Not because they weren't intelligent, but because they were different. Scarlet started to notice differences between themselves and their peers. While the friends Scarlet was surrounded by were fantasizing and cooing over the people who they wanted to get with. Scarlet had no interest in people. At least not in the way their friends did. They don't hate people obviously, but they didn't want in the same manner of their friends. Scarlet had tried boys and tried girls. experiences were... Underwhelming to say the least. 

Well Scarlet... prepare your ace heart to skip a beat. Seerah is making her way into your life. 

Scarlet is sitting in class and trying not to hyperventilate, they had been dreading this all day it was time, to present their assignment. "God this is awful." Scarlet thought to them self as they tried to breath threw their anxieties, but that shit never works. Especially when surrounded by people who couldn't be more apathetic to anyone's situation but their own. The moment Scarlet dreaded had come, the teacher called their name. 

Scarlet took a deep breath in and stood to walk to the front of the classroom. As they turned to face the fellow students, their hands shook, eyes tearing up, throats closing in and words, let alone stability won't come to them. Soon they could see nothing but black closing in around their eyes. Finally their voice cracking out a loud "I can't breath!!" Scarlet fainted. 

Waking up alone after a full blown panic attack was /not/ a positive note in Scarlet's life. The nursing bed was something to complain about as well. Not yet ready to sit up, they searched the room with their eyes. Landing on the nurse, occupied by another student.  
Seerah Malanne, one of those students rarely seen by their peers, because they skip so much school it would be a miracle if they Graduated. Nurse Rachel and Seerah currently in an argument over whether she should be allowed to go home early. "Really ? Are we going to do this again Rachel? You know what the problem is, I get migraines! I need to go home and bury myself in my backyard." Seerah's exasperation was evident but Nurse Rachel was wise to her attendance record. Not wanting to listen to a lecture, Scarlet interrupted "excuse me?" They both jumped, obviously just remembering that Scarlet was there. "Nurse Rachel, what am I doing in here ?" Rushing over to give them the mother hen treatment the nurse held them steady as she told Scarlet about how they had had a panic attack, explaining how anxiety wasn't some quirk or a fad for low level biddies. "You Scarlet will be the one going home." Turning to face Seerah, Nurse Rachel lectured at her "just walk yourself back to class cause there is no way I'm excusing you today." Seerah was apparently fed up with the nurse as she straight up snapped out a fierce "FINE!"  
Her outburst was deafening for a split second and all eyes were on her as she stormed out. Nurse Rachel turned back to Scarlet and explained " she's a good lass, and the wee lamb does actually have migraines but they have made her miss so much school. I can't bring myself to let her go home." She sighes "it's a complicated situation." Scarlet pursed their lips and resisted eye contact with Rachel, hoping to speed this up so they could just go hooooommmme. Handing scarlet their absence permission slip, they gently slide from the bed and made their way out of the school. 

Having made their way out of the school without incident was glorious, truly a gift. Until Scarlet saw none other than the renegade, migraine suffering, school skipping Seerah Sky. Catching each other's eye, Scarlet quickly looked away. Seerah on the other hand rolled her eyes and yelled over to her "She's really letting you go home, but I have to stay here." She ranted while strutting over to Scarlet, stopping just an inch from their face. Staring them down for a moment before smiling and offering Scarlet her arm. "Come on Sweetheart, I'll walk your fainting self home." Seerah teased. "Um well actually I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up." Scarlet was far too exhausted to keep up with all this talking and just took a seat on the school steps. Seerah plopped down right next them " I'll wait with you" she smiled " it's not a good idea to be alone right after you had an anxiety attack." Scarlet was surprised at the concern this girl felt for someone she had just met. They felt a tad charmed by Seerah's concern.

Scarlet watched Seerah out of the corner of their eye and nodded. Sitting together in silence was surprisingly comfortable, Scarlet felt as if Seerah really did understand their anxiety without trying to hard. Lost in thought, they didn't notice their mom parking the car until she came running toward her "Scarlet!!! Oh my goodness are you alright?!??" Reaching Scarlet she hugged them with one arm and with the other was phoning the family doctor. Scarlet still didn't feel like they had the energy to speak so they just nodded their head. Scarlet's mom gave them a worried look and hung up the phone and handed it to them "Could you write down how you're feeling on my phone for me?" While scarlet was typing away, their mother seemed to finally notice the other person sitting next to her child " OH!! Hello, were you taking care of my Scarlet until I got here!!!! That is so thoughtful!!!" She gushed at Seerah. " My name's Mas!!" She had a quick, overwhelming personality. Her eyes moving inbetween Seerah and Scarlet so fast, it seemed like she was looking them both in the eyes at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> This works is edited frequently, so keep an eye out.


End file.
